


bold endeavours

by tenderwrites



Series: #tendouweek [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #tendouweek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Some Humor, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderwrites/pseuds/tenderwrites
Summary: #tendouweek day 3 - crossover/auA total of 3 bouquets are sent to the tattoo parlor in a span of a two weeks, and each arrangement of flowers mean different things every time. As a young and budding tattoo artist, Satori wishes to support himself through this art and pay for his college fees at the same time, so he has absolutely no time for affairs of the heart.However, fate often plays cruel tricks, and he finds himself helpless against the onslaught of attractive traits being flung at him in the form of an endearing flower shop owner.Satori thinks that this could not be more cliche than any one of his shoujo manga series.





	bold endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm so behind schedule D:
> 
> I've always adored the idea of a flower shop/tattoo parlor AU for Ushiten, so I finally put my plan to fruition and wrote it all down. There are so many headcanons for Wakatoshi related to plants and nature, and I've basically accepted the notion that this boy loves all kinds of plants. 
> 
> I also had an idea for a Tokyo Ghoul AU, but that would contain a lot more angst and well-planned thought processes. I might write it in the future though, so keep your eyes peeled ;) 
> 
> Now, here's the third part to #tendouweek.
> 
> Music: Troye Sivan - My My My!

#tendouweek day 3 - crossover/au 

The first time a bouquet of flowers arrive at the tattoo parlor, is the day the new flower shop across the street hang fresh flowers and potted cactuses and puts up a homely-looking ‘Open’ sign on its door. From afar, the store appears to be welcoming, with its flowers arranged with great meticulousness and despite today being its first day, it seems to be well-received by the residents in the area. At his spot by the window, Satori squints through the translucent glass of the parlor’s display to try and steal a better view of it. His mug of hot chocolate has gone lukewarm, and the arm supporting his chin gradually grows tired.

“You know that you can go and visit the flower shop if you want to, Satori.” More hot chocolate is poured into Satori’s mug, which is printed with childish-looking prints. The redhead swivels around in his stool to face his friend, who is holding a teapot and pouring tea into his teacup with practiced accuracy.

“What flower shop?” He dismisses the notion of being ushered into a world of pleasant-smelling buds and flips through the catalog of tattoos that the store owns absentmindedly, his eyes running over the intricate designs of different animals and patterns that his own fingers have grown accustomed to. With endless hours of arduous tattooing practice, the plasters on his index and middle fingers are now a constant, and despite his care routines for his hands, calluses have formed on his fingers.

“The one across the street. You know, the one that sent _a bouquet of flowers_ over?” Eita sips periodically on his tea and gives Satori this _look_ that means ‘You’re being a dumbass’, which makes the red-haired boy bring his hands up in defense. “Maybe you should go over and say hi.”

“We’re opening soon, I don’t think we shou--” “We don’t open for another two hours, Satori.”

With all verbal attacks utterly shot down by Eita, Satori sags his shoulders in defeat, and chucks his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. With such a verbally adept friend such as his best friend, he has no choice but to follow directions, and lets himself be dragged across the street by the front of his shirt. As the two of them approach the shop, Satori notices the intricate design of the front door and although the shop looks run-down by its previous owners, it gives him a feeling of safety and calmness, and it is this that lures him towards the entrance and lets himself inside the shop to gaze in awe at the sprightly-looking shrubs and succulents.

“Wow.” His mouth runs loose as he is kept in his position by the sight of the plants in different shapes and sizes, and unconsciously, he starts to extend a hand towards to touch and to get a feel for them.

“Please do not touch the plants.” A level voice comes from behind Satori and he turns around to take a gander at the store’s owner only to find himself looking at an employee instead. The person’s height falls short of his own gangly frame and he snaps his arm away from the plants, to extend a hand in greeting and putting on one of his best smiles.

“Hey!” He all but shrieks in the person’s face. “You’re new here, right? Me and my friend Eita here are from the tattoo parlor right across the street. You sent a flower bouquet over, right?”

“Yes, we did.” The brunette affirms, but seems to be unsure of his answer, as if he expected another person to shake his hand. “Tattoo parlor, you say?”

“Yeah.” Eita steps up beside Satori to offer an answer and the employee in front of them seems to shrink into himself, all while averting his gaze to the row of roses. “What’s your name?”

“Kenjirou Shirabu.” His tone is sharp and his lips are tightly pressed together, possibly to deter any kind of brain vomit from spilling out of them. Instinctively, Satori places his hands behind his back and cracks his knuckles one by one, while his feet are bouncing from one to the other. Eita eases his hand onto his friend’s shoulder, which stops the hyperactivity in Satori’s feet and hands.

“I’m Eita Semi and this is my friend, Satori Tendou. Mind if you give us a tour of the place? The _both of us_ are a bit restless.” Eita surreptitiously jabs a finger into Satori’s waist and he nearly yelps in agony, but stops himself in time with smashing his teeth together to muffle the sound.

“Well, I can only give you the names of these plants. The person who can give you a more detailed description of them is Ushijima-san.” Satori perks his head up at the new name and his expression all but tells Kenjirou that he would like a brief introduction of the mysterious plant guru. “He’s the owner of the place, and he’s studied botany before.”

“He seems like a very educated person, don’t you think?” The side of Eita’s mouth quirks up and Satori swears he can see the distinct red hue on Kenjirou’s cheeks. He finds this awfully interesting and his smile takes on a bit of a devilish side. He decides that he will leave this piece of information for later and focuses his attention on the monotone speech of Shirabu-kun.

Soon enough, a bulky and physically intimidating person enters the shop, and Satori steels his glance away from the absolutely delightful Venus flytraps to steal a quick look for himself. He is wearing an apron over a simple shirt and some pants, and the redhead thinks that they both share the same fashion sense.

“Ah, Ushijima-san, you’re back.” _Oh? So the strangely attractive stranger was ‘Ushijima-san’ after all._ “This is Eita Semi-san and Satori Tendou-san from the tattoo parlor across the street."

“Pleased to meet you.” Ushijima-san bows in front of the two of them, which makes Satori lose all rational thought for about a few seconds. He is positive that his cheeks are as glaring as his hair, and his feet have resumed bouncing. “I’m Wakatoshi Ushijima.”  

Satori’s plastered fingers start to run over the oni tattoo on his left arm, and he slaps his hand away with the realization that more of his nervous quirks are starting to show up.

“Nice to meet you!” He shrieks even louder than before, which startles Wakatoshi and as soon as he is face to face with the enthusiastic red-haired tattooist, he smiles slightly, but his smile is as bright as all of the flowers combined in the store.

Satori is ninety-nine point nine percent sure his stomach has erupted into flames.

“They were asking about the flowers and plants. Care to give them the more detailed tour, Ushijima-san?” Kenjirou’s voice blends into the ambient white noise in the background, with Eita’s footsteps pacing around and the soft sound of his lips moving to pronounce the names of the flowers.

“Sure.” Satori thinks that Wakatoshi’s dark olive brown hair could possibly save the lives of thousands and combined with his dreamy brown eyes, they would most likely save another thousand.

Talk about flowers and plants go straight to the back of Satori’s mind, as he is lost in his own world of _Wakatoshi._

\---

The warm glow of the sun’s rays have stopped filtering in through the large double windows that the parlor owns and the aching muscles in Satori’s arms are something he has grown used to. For now, he is the only one in the shop, and he prays that Hayato and Eita comes back soon with his chocolate ice cream. He sinks into an armchair in the back of the parlor and lazily scrolls through his phone feed, which makes him jump when a crazed and messy-hair-Hayato comes running into the shop at full speed.

“Jeez, you look like you just survived a hurricane. Where’s Eita?” He yawns, grabbing the bags of groceries from his hands and duly ignoring the wrinkles of concern that have imprinted themselves onto Hayato’s face.

“That’s why I ran here! He’s in an argument of some sort.” Satori’s neck snaps up, producing a cracking sound that makes the shorter male flinch.

“My dearest best friend is in danger?! Not to worry Eita, I’ll save you with my bravado!” Satori all but charges out of the shop, his arms swinging behind his back and a pterodactyl-like screech tearing from his mouth. Hayato narrows his eyes at his friend’s usual antics, and the temptation of eating Satori’s ice cream passes through his mind.

But he considers better judgement and would rather sit down to enjoy his reaped benefits from the grocery store than to be murdered in a yandere fashion by a frenzied Satori.

\---

“With all due respect, Semi-san, I do believe tattoos are for _vagrants_ .” Poison litters every word that comes out of Kenjirou’s mouth and the fists that are tightly balled by Eita’s side shudder violently and threatens to ruin the pretty face of _that brat_.

“Vagrants--how dare you--!” Disbelief paints an ugly picture of this argument as Satori rudely interrupts it by making his presence known through forcibly cutting in using his arm, which makes Eita roll his eyes and Kenjirou shuffle a few wary steps back.

“Now, now, my friends, what’s the fuss all about? Eita, why are you picking fights with people younger than you?” _This is a very intriguing development,_ Satori thinks to himself, and settles for crossing his arms. “What did Shirabu-kun do to you?”

“Why don’t you listen for yourself?...Shitty little prick.” The last part is whispered by Eita as his teeth grind against each other and he stomps away with his face drawn into an excruciating scowl that pulls his eyebrows together. The scarf wrapped around his neck is now pulled apart in a haphazard demeanor and his hair looks as if the hair dryer from hell touched it, and his boots make click-clacking noises as he marches away from the argument in a very childish manner.

Kenjirou lets out a long and heavy sigh, and Satori’s heart feels for him.

“What’s the matter, Shirabu-kun? Didn’t you win that argument?” Satori pries, like any self-proclaimed and deserving lizard person should do, and waits patiently for Kenjirou to spill the beans to him.

“...It’s nothing, Tendou-san. It’s just that--I mean I’m fine. Good night.” He stumbles over his words in lieu of finding an excuse and Satori watches his wretched figure go into the dark of the young night, an entirely different impression of what Eita had imposed upon him and yet, so similar at the same time.

Satori devises several plans in his head, but none of them seem to work in a practical context, so he shrugs and starts his slow walk back to the shop.

\---

The second bouquet comes a few days later, with fresh-smelling peonies making up the vast majority of the arrangement. Satori thinks that the parlor should be converted into a side flower shop, what with all of the flowery scents that have been suffocating the air recently. He vaguely remembers the meaning of the flowers, but they have been thrown into the deep caverns of his head space and he has better things to do than to worry about some silly meaning.

Better things include speculating about Eita and Kenjirou’s relationship, and imagining himself getting romanced by those alluring olive irises.

Nowadays, if work is sparse, the usual presence of Eita and his tea is missing in the shop, and Satori knows exactly where he is. However, he wants to give his friend time to come to the terms that he is hopelessly and helplessly head over heels for the adorable complexion of Kenjirou, instead of forcing it on him like yesterday.

His head still hurts till today, and if it weren’t for the sudden attack, he would have had a good day even. Though, he thinks that love makes some people blind, and Eita is so far on the spectrum that he has broken the scale.

He chews on the piece of raspberry flavoured gum marooned on the bridge of his tongue and taps away at a phone game he found online; the many sounds of buttons being pressed and the tapping of his foot against the carpet being the only noise in the back room.

With the absence of a living person to interact with, his mind begins to wander in a different direction and his slender fingers automatically start to scratch at the inside of his wrist, making the skin irritated and glaring red. Suddenly, the room seems too small for his liking and the desk he was resting his hands on appears to be a safe haven, a haven in which he crawls under for comfort as his hands start to pull at the confines of his clothes.

The insides of his stomach are queasy, and Satori feels as if his intestines are giving way. Noise in his head is incessant and he cups his hands over his ears to hopefully block out some of the rushed chanting that is being fed to him.

_Bad. Ugly. Freak. Weird. Unacceptable._

_Satori._

“Satori?” The voice of a familiar friend brings him back to the present, and he can feel all of himself, including his nails and the scratch marks on his arms. The tears which are running down his cheeks soon cease to increase, and he tries to make out who is it is that is leaning down on his knees to speak to him.

“Wa--Wakatoshi-kun?” He manages feebly, as the strong yet tender face of the apple of his eyes comes into view.

“Do you want me to help you out from under there?” _That’s right. It’s Wakatoshi, isn’t it? He can help you._

“...Okay.” Satori tries to stand on his own two feet but the mobility of his legs fail him and he nearly falls, but a firm hand catches him by the waist just in time and his face is so impossibly close to Wakatoshi’s, and his face flushes a deep shade of crimson.

If it goes on any further, Satori thinks that he is doomed for all eternity to fawn over those kindly-looking features.  

Wakatoshi clears his throat and brings Satori to his feet, all while taking the effort to avoid touching the scratch marks on his wrists. In the aftermath of his panic attack, Satori feels a little shaken, but with the presence of his savior, he can move about the kitchenette with considerable ease and treat his arms with better care, wrapping them up with bandages he finds in the cabinet by the sink and always, always remembering to wash them previously.

“So, Wakatoshi-kun, what brings you to the tattoo parlor? You’re not usually one to visit us on a voluntary basis.” Satori all but throws himself into his usual armchair and lets out a tired sigh, the dark circles under his eyes and the quirks that he possesses now becoming all too apparent for Wakatoshi.

 _He called me by my first name just now,_ Satori thinks, with a satisfied heart and invisible singing angels by his side.

“Ah. I wanted to pass you this book on plants, since you seemed interested and in case you wanted to know more about them, I figured that you would be up for some reading.”

“Always the thoughtful one, aren’t you? Thanks a bunch, Wakatoshi-kun.” Satori can feel his eyes getting heavy and he stretches out a bunch of throbbing limbs that have been annoying him, and as soon as he receives the book from Wakatoshi, he lets out a loud yawn that he finds embarrassing. “Sorry, Wakatoshi-kun. I guess I’m not gonna be doing much reading today.”

“That’s fine. If you’re tired, you should rest properly. Here,” Satori’s usual napping blanket is taken from its usual corner and draped over his shoulders, all by Wakatoshi’s abilities, and Satori can feel himself slipping into sleep. “Rest well, Satori.”

“T’anks Wakatoshi…” He mumbles out, before being snatched into the hold of peaceful slumber.

As Satori dreams of green pastures and flower fields, Wakatoshi allows himself one last fleeting glance at the redhead’s sleeping form and the gorgeous fluttering of his long eyebrows, before excusing himself and stepping out of the shop with his heart rate faster than normal.

\---

The length of the mirror is not nearly enough to cover Eita’s whole body size, and he finds himself getting more frustrated than what is considered ‘normal’ for him. For christ's sakes, he was Eita Semi, a fully capable and rational person that was able to decide what was right or wrong for him, not some wimp who would be defeated by some simpleton.

Even with that mindset, there is a ruddiness to his face that makes him feel like the teenage self he once was in high school, and he feels his insides collapse at the thought of even getting to hold--

Wait. Hold who’s hand, exactly?

He shakes his head vigorously and tries to be level-headed. _Come on, Eita. You can do this. You were a teenager 2 years ago! Surely something like this you can pull off?_

Satori finds his best friend hemming and hawing like this, a constipated expression on his face and his hair thoroughly tousled, and to the redhead’s utter surprise, Eita is actually dressed pretty nicely for the occasion. He is clad in a miscellaneous American band tee that Satori had no idea existed and ripped skinny jeans, and he nearly bolts out of the shop at the sight of something so... _unnatural_.

However, he merely bursts out into raucous laughter, which alerts Eita to his best friend’s presence.

“Eita--” Laughter makes its way in between Satori’s words, and he has to stop for a second to speak to a very flustered Eita. “Eita, what are you doing exactly?”

“Fuck off, Satori.”

“I’m assuming that means ‘I want to impress Kenjirou-kun and charm him into going on a date with me’, doesn’t it?” Satori grins evilly and notes this detail in his observation of his friends’ relationship, all while effectively riling up Eita so much that he grips onto his best friend’s shoulders with his nails digging into Satori’s flesh and a fiery aura emanating from his general area. “Ow, ow, ow! Eita, please--”

“Do my hair for me or you’ll never see the light of day ever again.” The grip on Satori’s shoulders increases with every passing second and he hisses in pain, struggling to keep up with the teasing any longer.  

“Okay, okay, fine. But on one condition.” “Which is?”

“I get to see you do it.”

“...Fine, whatever. Can you do it before the flower shop closes?”  
  
\---

The two of them are seen walking briskly across the street to arrive at the flower shop with heaving lungs and flushed faces, and Eita is the more nervous of the pair. Satori’s eyes spell out the word supportive and he eggs his best friend on ‘to get some’, as so adequately coined by Satori. The flowers by the window seem to be the spectators to this ludicrous show, and they are all full and blooming.

Stumbling through the entrance, they are greeted by none other than Kenjirou himself, who stares at them as if they have aliens who have just invaded Earth.

“...Care to tell me why you two decided to bust into here like a pair of robbers?” There is a thick-looking novel between Kenjirou’s fingers and a pair of glasses are perched on the bridge of his nose, and Eita almost feels himself combusting from the inside.

“My dear friend Eita here has something very important to say to you. See, he even dressed up for the occasion!” Kenjirou’s eyes drag from the words of his book to the getup Eita is in, and his eyes noticeably widen with pleasant shock. His glasses shift from their original position, and the ash blond suddenly feels like kissing the boy silly until his glasses are crooked.

“I--what?” The brunette blurts out in confusion, and Eita unsubtly fixes his stare to rest on Kenjirou’s plump and pink lips.

“...Yeah, I do. Satori, can you leave us alone for a minute?” Eita walks to the front of the counter where Kenjirou is sitting, and his mind flits back and forth between scenarios of how this day would play out. The brunette slots a bookmark in between his literature and almost gets lost in Eita’s mesmerizing dark browns.

“Whatever you say, Semi-semi~” Satori steps out of the flower shop and figures that Eita needs time to collect himself and apologise for the multiple number of times he's insulted Kenjirou. He times his friend for exactly one minute before he strides into the florist with an air of exuberance, only to find Kenjirou firmly pressed against the wall with one of Eita’s hands up his shirt and the older male's tongue exploring his mouth. Quiet moans can be heard from the brunette and with an eager kiss to Kenjirou’s neck, the once sarcastic and hot-headed person is now reduced to a melting and soft mess under Eita’s care.

Satori skips out of the shop with a wide smile, his mouth humming a lively tune and his spirits up in the clouds.

\---  

The book on botany has a picture of geckos on some leaves on the front cover, and Satori absolutely adores every kind of reptile. He suspects that that was the reason Wakatoshi so graciously gifted the book to him. As his eyes scan over the interesting bits of information that the book has to offer him on plants’ species, he hears the bell by the door give a little ring, and he leaps up from his seat by the front counter.

“Wakatoshi-kun! What brings you here today?” A few seconds of silence pass between them as Satori registers the bundle of flowers in Wakatoshi’s hand that have been arranged beautifully into the shape of a heart, and the aroma of roses instantly envelops the tattoo parlor in a whirlwind of pleasant sensations. A ribbon has been tied around the base of the bouquet, and Satori gets closer to smell the flowers. “How beautiful! Who are they for?”

“...They’re for you, Satori.”

“...Huh?” Satori diverts his attention away from the roses and stares quizzically at Wakatoshi. There is a glow to the man’s cheeks as he locks his gaze with the redhead, whose fingers have retreated to his back together with his sweaty palms. “For...me? But why, Wakatoshi-kun? I’ve never received flowers from anyone before.” Satori breathes in the scent of the roses as the bouquet is passed to him, and he breaks into a genuine smile at the sweet gesture made specially for him only.

“...Red roses symbolize love and affection, which I believe is a very good definition of what I feel for you.” The blush on Wakatoshi’s cheeks have deepened, and Satori can feel himself caving in to the most romantic of advancements anyone has ever made towards him. He ditches the flowers and jumps up to embrace Wakatoshi, with joyful tears brimming in his eyes and his mouth stretched into a smile that extends from one end of his face to the other.  

_The last bouquet of flowers._

“I swear, you’re gonna kill me with your romance.” Satori giggles as Wakatoshi presses a feather-light kiss to his cheek and he swoons at the way the brunette supports Satori by holding his thighs and the redhead can feel the taller male smile against his lips.

“I intend to kill you more, if you know what I mean.” Wakatoshi laughs softly, and Satori thinks that it is the most magical sound he has ever heard. Suddenly, the generic-ness of the situation doesn’t seem so cliche, and he feels himself easing into a new routine that involves Wakatoshi and all that is him.

  
  
  
  
  
   

 


End file.
